staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 listopada 1994
100px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (28) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą - Jerzy Kryszak 8.45 Gimnastyka 8.50 "Reksio" - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy comes back (5) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Słoneczny patrol" (19) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.30 Nasze państwo - magazyn 11.55 Nasze państwo - aktualności 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Japońska specjalność - Grzybowe nowości Środy artystyczne 12.40 English and Arts - Sztuka gotowania (1) 12.50 Wszystko jest muzyką: Wczesny klasycyzm 13.25 "Skamandryci - młodość winna być nagła i ostra jak klinga" - program dokumentalny 13.50 Historia Polskiego Radia (12) 14.10 Muzyka XX wieku - "Sonorystyka" 14.25 "Filozof na każdy czas" - "Jeszajau Lejbowicz" - film dokumentalny prod. holendersko-izraelskiej 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Drgawy - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 Raj - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - "Gorąca 10." 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (28) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.25 Dla dzieci: Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Studio XIX FPFF - Gdynia '94 17.30 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.05 "Słoneczny patrol" (19) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Pinokio" (5) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kingsajz" - komedia prod. polskiej (1988 r., 105 min) 22.00 Puls dnia 22.15 Kohl - najdłuższa kadencja? 22.35 Co nowego - Grażyna Świtała 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Studio XIX FPFF - Gdynia '94 23.35 "Ucieczka do Nowego Świata" - "Osadnicy" (2) - serial prod. USA 1.05 "Powrót Artaud le Momo" (2) - film dok. prod. francuskiej 2.10 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Język angielski - kurs BBC 7.40 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Przygody pana Michała" (10) - "Smak zemsty" - serial TP 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 Najpiękniejsze zakątki Europy (9) - "Wulkany" 10.00 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" 10.30 "Szukając ducha" - reportaż 11.00 Dozwolone od lat 40. 12.00 Narodowe biegi przełajowe - film dokumentalny 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Dwaj spryciarze z Antalyi" (5) - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.10 Clipol - magazyn muzyczny 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Studio Spot - Sportowe hobby 16.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 16.30 "Komuno wróć..." - "Kino z drugiej ręki" - reportaż 16.45 Cienie życia 16.55 Biografie: "Żywot Pythonów" - film dok. prod. ang. 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Wzrockowa lista przebojów - program Marka Niedźwieckiego 20.00 Komentarz polityczny - program publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Ekspres reporterów 22.10 Rewelacja miesiąca - Richard Wagner: "Tristan i Izolda" 23.50 Sport telegram 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Rewelacja miesiąca (cd.) 2.55 Zakończenie programu 100px 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja pr. satelitarnego 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy prowadzony "na żywo" 11.00 Kino Teletrójki "Różowa dama" - serial prod. wenez. (134) 11.45 MTV - 3 From 1 - teledyski z satelity 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Kino Teletrójki 13.50 Wielka encyklopedia zwierząt - Zwierzęta Gór - serial dok. 14.20 Muzyczna Teletrójka - program W. Zamorskiego 14.35 Kleks - program dla najmłodszych, dużo dobrej zabawy, konkursy, muzyka i piosenki 15.10 Dzieciaki z Beverly Hills (9) - film animowany prod USA 15.35 Zasłona dymna (4) - serial młodzieżowy 16.05 Pełzaki (10) - animowany serial dla dzieci prod. USA 16.35 Aktualności (2) 16.40 Powitanie, program dnia, gość programu 16.50 Dziś w Teletrójce - najciekawsze, najbardziej aktualne wydarzenia i problemy 17.05 Przestrzeń w której żyjemy - pr. publicystyczny 17.35 Crystal - telenowela 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.40 Portrety miast - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.45 Spotkanie z Jędrusikiem 19.00 MTV - 3 From l - teledyski z satelity 19.15 Peter Strohm (9) - Ten drugi - serial kryminalny prod. niemieckiej 20.05 Świat u twych stóp - film dok. 21.00 Czyste szaleństwa - magazyn sportowy 21.25 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (4) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki - "Różowa dama" - serial prod. wenezuelskiej (134) 23.00 Sport w Teletrójce - relacje 23.30 Kino nocne: Hitler SS - oblicze zła (2) - dramat prod. USA 1.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice (powt.) 100px 8.00 Odrobina miłości (28) - angielski serial obyczajowy 8.30 Alwin i wiewiórki (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Sąsiedzi (211) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Skrzydła (16) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Szpital miejski (55) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 11.00 Sekrety (10) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.30 Eroica - film prod. polskiej (1958 r., 85 min) 13.55 Kurs języka angielskiego 14.10 Film na telefon - powtórzenie wybranego przez widzów filmu 16.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy! 17.00 Odrobina miłości (28) - angielski serial obyczajowy 17.30 Miś Jogi (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Sąsiedzi (212) - australijski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 19.15 Skrzydła (17) - amerykański serial komediowy 19.45 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 20.00 Dallas (41) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.00 Airwolf (5) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.00 Informacje 22.25 Gramy! 22.30 Szpital miejski (55) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 23.30 Talia gwiazd 24.00 Jesteśmy - program redakcji katolickiej 0.30 Kuba Szyliński zaprasza 1.00 Pożegnanie 100px 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Chłopi - serial TVP 10.35 Sejmograf 10.45 Program publ. 11.30 Historia - Współczesność 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Elżbieta, królowa Anglii - film ang. 14.00 Muzyka młodzieżowa - Lalamido 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.05 Legiony - reportaż 15.25 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Postawy. Semper Fidelis 16.00 Z całego serca życzę ci... - koncert życzeń 16.25 Gra - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 18.00 Odlot - serial TVP 19.00 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.20 Dobranocka - Plastikowy pamiętnik 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Sejmograf 20.15 Podróże do Polski 20.45 Co nowego? 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Adaptacje literatury: Dulscy - film pol. 22.55 Program na czwartek 23.00 Teatr Sensacji: Akcja V 0.00 Program na czwartek 0.05 Tylko dla melomanów: Śpiewa Stefania Toczyska 0.55 Program na czwartek 1.00 Zakończenie programu 100px 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 ,,21" 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kłębuszek 9.45 Ipsilon - quiz 9.55 Wspaniały sezon - serial czeski 10.50 Niezwykły świat rekordów Guinnessa 11.15 W zasięgu - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Teleskop 12.15 Tracę cię, moja miłości - film TV 13.40 Drogi - trener 13.55 Klub językowy 14.35 Konno między lodowcami Islandii - film dok. 14.50 Katharine Hepburn: Taka jestem 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Dallas - serial 16.55 Aerobic z Barą 17.00 Auto-moto rewia 17.25 TKN Plus 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Report 18.20 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial kanad. 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.08 Uratujemy lasy tropikalne? - film dok. 21.10 Gliniarze - serial krym. 22.05 Arena 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Super 49 23.10 Dziewictwo i więzienie - komedia czeska 0.35 Homale - magazyn 0.55 Wiadomości 1.00 Country przeboje CMT 1.55 ,,21" 100px 5.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Dinozaury - serial 9.00 Ekspedycja Nova 9.30 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 9.55 Vox populi 10.00 Shehaweh - serial kanad. 10.50 Maxi ryzyko - quiz 11.40 Spotkanie mistrzów - sport 12.20 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial krym. 12.55 Sportżurnal 13.50 Ryzyko - quiz 14.15 Tak płynie czas - serial 15.00 U nas w Springfield - serial 15.45 Vox populi 15.55 Woodstock przed 25 laty 16.05 Zgadnij, kto dziś przyszedł na śniadanie! 17.00 Ekspedycja Nova 17.25 Cosby Show - serial kom. 17.55 Ryzyko - quiz 18.25 Straż przybrzeżna - serial przygod. 19.12 Czeska Lotynka 19.15 Nova menu 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Co panu dolega, doktorze? - komedia czeska 21.20 Właśnie dziś 21.35 Na własne oczy - pr. publ. 22.15 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 22.40 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial krym. 23.35 Tak płynie czas - serial 0.15 Nova w czwartek 100px 8.30 Aktualności 9.00 Tak i tak 10.00 Press club 15.25 Wiadomości 15.30 Sport extra 16.20 Cm-crn - odpowiedzi na pytania telewidzów 17.20 Kredyt - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.55 Elli i Jools - młodzieżowy film australijski 18.20 Radości życia - franc. film animowany 18.30 Koło Fortuny 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Aktualności, sport 20.05 Żelazny kowboj - film USA 21.40 900 sekund o książkach 22.00 Aktualności 22.30 Sport 22.40 Stawka 5 z 40 22.45 Program artystyczny 23.15 Bratysławskie Dni Jazzu 94 100px 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 The Morning on BBC1 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The Great British Quiz 14.15 The Rockford Files 15.05 Movie Magic 15.30 Secret Life of Toys 15.45 Noddy 15.55 Mortimer and Arabel 16.10 Dinobabies 16.35 Smart 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 This Is Your Life 19.30 Here and Now 20.00 How Do They Do That? 20.45 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Between the Lines 22.20 Sportsnight 23.40 Catch-22 1.40 Weather 2.00 BBC Select 100px 7.00 Children's BBC: Teddy Trucks 7.05 Children's BBC: Philbert the Frog 7.10 Children's BBC: Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 7.35 Children's BBC: It'll Never Work 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Pride of Dress 8.25 Jerusalem: Of Heaven and Earth 8.50 A Week to Remember 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Children's BBC: Playdays - The Roundabout Stop 10.25 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Rugby 15.50 News and Weather Regional News; Weather 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 Esther 17.30 Catchword 18.00 Star Trek: the Next Generation 18.45 The Series from Hell 19.00 Lifeswaps 19.30 Shakespeare - the Animated Tales 20.00 A Feast of Floyd 20.30 University Challenge 21.00 Grace under Fire 21.25 Aftershock - the Untold Story of the Birmingham Bombings 22.20 Kristallnacht 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 The Devil's Eye 2.00 Nightschool TV 4.00 BBC Select Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1994 roku